PALDN Volume One
by PaladinOfArgyle
Summary: This is a reboot of my original PALDN Volume One series. I decided that instead of making this super long-winded and cannon fanfic, I would just make it a normal non-canon fic. Why? Because that's easier to write and you can make it so that the people who are reading can see ocs get together with main characters as well as not see the same ships. Please like, follow and review this


**Hello Folks! PaladinOfArgyle here. I have decided to take up the quill again and rewrite the PALDN team story that I was far into. And, I am going non-cannon now so that I have some more artistic liberties. There is a chance that I might make my team cross paths with other authors but the chances of that during Volume 1 (RWBY Volumes 1-2) is slim to none unless they convince me otherwise. Also warning, there is gonna be some sad deaths and some coarse language due to this being a bit of a change from the lighthearted Team RWBY. Also, I have no ownership over any official characters, just my own characters who I created, as well as some villain types. Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 1: New Beginnings**

_It's said that people from all walks of life can become something amazing together… or fall apart. I forgot what they actually said about it. Anyways, you're probably wondering what this is. This is the chronicles of one of the greatest and most secretive huntsmen teams in all of Remnant. Ever hear of Team STRQ or King Adin Zoroaster's huntsman team? We are more secretive then they ever were and have since become legends. As you read this, you most likely are some young generation who is living in relative peace. That is thanks to my team as well as others. I am Arlyn Ambrose, leader of team PALDN. And this is how we became the most legendary huntsmen team in all of Remnant._

**Many Years in the Past (RWBY Volume One. Approximately around 1 year before the fall of Beacon). Location: Haven Academy, Haven, Mistral, Continent of Anima.**

A lone Bullhead flies through the air, sweeping above the sprawling city of Haven as it approaches its destination. That being, the famed huntsman school, Haven Academy. On board there is basically nothing going on. Just a few people hanging around to either look out the windows or chat with any friends they might have on board with them. There is however one pair of individuals who no one is risking getting too close to. That would be due to the weapons that are visible as well as the armor that they wear, scratched and hardened by battle which signifies that the two of them are from the outskirt colonies near Haven.

"Hey, you'd think that they were all from Atlas or Vale instead of here in Haven with the way that they are staring out those windows so intently. But then again, better to have them stare at the scenery instead of stare at our gear and instantly lower us in their minds." The blonde of the pair grumbles this out while fiddling with a piece of his armor before going for the sword of his friend but was stopped as the other person grabs his wrist.

"Parker Wilhelm, I seriously hope that you weren't going to try and take my weapon again. Just because we got allowed to attend here doesn't give you the right to try to damage this Bullhead more than it already is." The brown-haired boy snaps at his best friend and partner in crime, Parker Wilhelm as he releases Parker's wrist before standing up, attention focused elsewhere. Parker, being inquisitive and loving when he has ammunition to embarrass and possibly blackmail him, notices that he is looking at a girl who is sitting by herself near a window. "Well, would you look at that. The infamous Arlyn Ambrose has finally gotten his attention caught by a member of the female gender. And if you would be so kind, I will take her right out from under your nose." Parker chuckles but then is pushed towards the girl.

Arlyn smirks at him as he starts reaching for his sword. "Please go on ahead Parker. Show me how someone who has never gotten on a single date with anyone can get a date." Arlyn knows how badly Parker's attempts are with girls from Mistral so he is a bit intrigued to see what could happen to someone from out of the kingdom. "And be careful, I'd wager that she's from Atlas so it could turn ugly."

Parker dismisses Arlyn's warning but when he is about a foot away, he is faced with a baton in his direction as well as a clear voice with an Atlesian accent speaking to him. "If you don't mind backing away from me, that would be appreciated since I do not wish to be associated with ruffians such as yourself and your friend over there." Her brown eyes were stern and Parker backs up quickly, before accidentally falling over as one of the random students shoves him.

In response to this, Arlyn goes for a punch at that person but ends up having one of the Mistrali guardsmen knock him down to the ground before spitting at both Parker and Arlyn. "Miscreants like you should have never been allowed to enter city limits. Then again, probably you both will end up flunking out of the school on orientation day." And with that thought in their minds, the airbus stops. Arlyn and Parker awkwardly get up and walk out, not knowing that someone was watching them with a curious expression on their face.

**And that's a wrap for Volume 1, Chapter 1. If you noticed, I completely rewrote the opening with it being a bit like someone is reading a notebook or watching a recording of Arlyn talking about what happened to form PALDN. And yes, I made it so that the foolishness of Parker for trying to flirt with Wera is actually Arlyn's fault since he encouraged the action. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter folks. I will try to get the next chapter up within the next 2 weeks since it is the end of the semester. After I'm home, I'll be attempting to get a chapter up every week but it won't be exact all the time. Remember to like, follow, and leave reviews, as well as give some character descriptions if you want anyone to make a surprise appearance in this fanfic. And yes, as I stated before, non-cannon but since PALDN Volume 1 takes place during RWBY Volumes 1 and 2, no kids of the main characters in the show please. Anyways, hopefully everyone has a good week as well as a Happy Easter. This is PaladinOfArgyle, signing off!**


End file.
